


Gametime

by growleytria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growleytria/pseuds/growleytria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after a prompt from my darling Nymphie. You meet an awkward newbie in an MMO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gametime

Sighing, you leaned back in your desk chair and picked up a glass of wine. Taking a sip, you click the "create character" button and prepare to immerse yourself in a new virtual world. People kept telling you it was weird to spend so much time playing games but it was the best way for you to escape from the drudgery of every day life. The screen loaded up and you leaned forward again, excited to begin exploring a new world and being a hero, even if it was just a game.

20 Minutes later you were several levels higher and preparing to leave the starting area when you noticed another player having trouble. You took another sip of wine and grinned. "Time to make a new friend" you thought to yourself, running your character over toward them.  
"Hey there, newbie, having some trouble?" You entered into the in game chat feature and waited for an answer. There was no response for a minute and you felt a bit rejected before realising. "Hey man, just press the 'enter' button, type in your message and press 'enter' again. That's how you talk to other players."  
"Hello. Yes, I am having some trouble. I'm not quite sure what to do." The other player's answer popped up a few seconds later and you smiled to yourself, remembering how difficult you'd found the game when you first began playing.  
"Well, I'm happy to help, what's giving you the most trouble?"  
You and the other player spent the next few hours adventuring together as he slowly grew more confident in his abilities.  
"Sorry but I have to go now. I have research to do." The other player, Castiel, messaged you.  
You sighed and messaged him back.  
"That's okay, we had some fun." You were about to exit the game when another message popped up.  
"Can we do this another time? I've enjoyed playing with you, is there a way to find you again when I come back?" You grinned and talked him through the friend process and explained how to tell when they were online.  
"I'm looking forward to our next game. Thank you for helping me."  
"Anytime, good sir, twas a pleasure." You jokingly replied before logging off and beginning your cleaning for the day.

Several days later you were again playing when you received a message.  
"Hello, I'm not sure if this worked, it says you're online though, would you like to play together again?" You checked your friends list and sure enough 'Castiel' was also playing.  
"Sure, let's do this" you invited his character to a group and headed off to enjoy another few hours of chatting and gaming with your new friend.  
It became routine after that day to check if Castiel was online as soon as you logged on. You found yourself looking forward to your chats and began to wonder what he was like in real life.  
'No, stop it.' You told yourself, sternly. 'No developing a crush on what is likely a 13 year old kid pretending to be an adult. It never ends well.'  
Despite your resolution, you soon found yourself with a full blown crush on your mysterious gaming buddy. Butterflies started fluttering around in your stomach whenever you saw his character name pop up on screen and you resigned yourself to your fate.

Several months after your first encounter with the awkward newbie you were online, as usual, running around the virtual world with Castiel when you heard a crash downstairs.  
"Hey Cas, there's a weird noise downstairs, I'm just going to check it out, ok?" You didn't bother waiting for a response before you pushed your chair back and walked away from the computer. Another crash sounded and you became a bit concerned. "I live alone, the dog's outside, what could possibly be causing that noise?"  
Peeking down the stairs you caught a glimpse of a man walking through your hallway. You quickly backed away and went back to your computer, grabbing your phone from its resting place by your keyboard. You picked up your phone and tried to dial 911 before realising you'd forgotten to charge it and now the battery was dead. "Shit, the landline's downstairs." You thought, eyeing the closed door of your study.  
Suddenly a flashing from your computer caught your attention and you had a brilliant idea.  
"Castiel, someone's in my house, I can't call the police, my phone's flat, can you call them for me and send them to 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale?" You heard a thumping from the stairs and quickly hit enter, sending the message before grabbing the nearest object and crouching under your desk.

You heard a strange sound, followed by the door opening and the thud of someone hitting the floor.  
"Hello? Are you here? I came as soon as I got your message." An unfamiliar voice sounded in the room and you edged out from under the desk hoping to catch a glimpse of the speaker. Your jaw dropped when you saw the tall man with dark hair and startling blue eyes standing in front of your desk, looking around the room. He turned his back before seeing you and you took the chance to pop your head up and check to see what the thud earlier had been. Lying on the ground behind the dark haired man was the unconscious body of the person you'd earlier seen walking through your house. You must have made some small sound of surprise as the brunette spun around, almost too fast to see and stared at you.

"Lady Nymph?" He asked, staring intently at you. "Are you okay? It's me, Castiel."  
Your jaw dropped. The person you'd nearly convinced yourself was some socially awkward teenager was instead a stunningly gorgeous man and somehow standing in front of you.  
"Castiel? H-how did you get here? What did you do to that guy? Are you planning on killing me cos I gotta tell you, real life res timer? Not so much a thing." You mentally cursed yourself for showing off what you considered your weirdness as soon as you were confronted with an attractive man.  
"I came to help. I'm aware that there is no such thing as a 'res timer' outside of the game we play together. I would never hurt you. I thought...we're friends, aren't we?" Castiel's face dropped a bit and he looked so dejected that you couldn't help yourself. Emerging fully from your hiding place under the desk, you crossed the room to hug the man.  
"Of course we're friends, Cas. Is that your real name? I don't care, I like it. Cas. I'm calling you Cas. So how did you get here so fast? Do you secretly live in my roof?"  
"I assure you, I don't live in your roof. My name is, in fact, Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord." He stared into your eyes intensely.  
"Oh God, you're on crack. Why do I always attract the crazy people?" You moaned, stepping back from Castiel.  
"I assure you, I'm not crazy. I am an Angel. Allow me to prove my claim to you." The room darkened and suddenly the shadow of wings stretched out on the wall behind Cas.  
"Shit. You're an Angel. Oh damnit, I just swore in front of an Angel!" You started to panic and your breath shortened. Castiel reached forward and touched your forehead and the two of you were sitting on the couch in your living room downstairs.  
"Ok, that just happened. No, wait, what just happened? How did you do that?" You stammered out between breaths, staring at the angel.  
"Angel, remember?" Castiel smirked at you before tilting his head, a concerned look stealing across his face. "Calm down, I need you to breathe." He stated firmly, placing his hand gently on your back and leaning in closer to you.  
"Yup, breathing, I love breathing, big fan of the oxygen thing." You leaned back on his hand and tried to slow your breathing. "Distract me, tell me about yourself. I need to not think about the possibly dead person upstairs."  
"He's not dead, although, if he had hurt you, I can't promise that he would have departed the house unscathed." Castiel said. "As for telling you about myself, I suppose this story starts several years ago when I was sent on a mission to rescue a righteous man from Hell..."

Hours passed as Castiel told you his story. Slowly, you calmed down and became immersed in the story. "So you're a hero in real life as well? Why play the game then? Also, I'd love to meet your friends, they sound pretty awesome." You grinned at Castiel, feeling at ease in the presence of the blue eyed angel.  
"I wouldn't call myself a hero, Sam and Dean, they're the heroes. They'd love to meet you as well. I've told them a great deal about our time playing together." Castiel blushed a bit, avoiding eye contact with you as he responded. You smiled at his sudden display of shyness.  
"Telling your friends about me, huh? Can't imagine they'd be all that interested in hearing about little old geeky me when their lives are so full of action and excitement."  
Castiel straightened up and stared straight at you.  
"I assure you, there is nobody else that I find as intriguing as you. You showed me kindness and offered me aid, expecting nothing in return. Few people would do such a thing."  
It was your turn to blush. "I just helped you a bit to learn the game, that's all. Anyone could've done that."  
"Nobody else did. You did. I find myself strangely drawn to you. You seem such a sweet, caring person, I can't imagine that anyone would consider you anything but interesting."  
Blushing even more, if that were possible, you stared intently at the floor.  
"You're pretty awesome yourself, Cas."  
He placed a hand under your chin, tilting your head back and leaning in towards you.  
"Well, if we're both awesome, prehaps we should be awesome together."  
He leaned in further, pressing his lips gently to yours.  
"I like the sound of that."  
You smiled at him and leaned back to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of my brother watching car videos on youtube behind me and my friend distracting me with a prompt. You can track me down on tumblr if you have any requests. I'm everywhere. Except outside Misha's window at night. That's totally not me.


End file.
